Bersama Papa dan Mama
by TEMEnoAI
Summary: Summary : S-savers contest Banjir TomatCeri[ Keinginan Sarada hanyalah bisa menaiki salah satu gondola bersama papa dan mamanya. Kecewa sempat ia rasakan, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama... "Terima kasih, papa dan mama."]


Judul : Bersama papa dan mama

Author : TEMEnoAI

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : K+

Nomor promt : 24

Kategori : SasuSakuSara Canon Fanfiction

Summary : S-Saver Contest Banjir TomarCeri( Keinginan Sarada hanyalah bisa menaiki salah satu gondola bersama papa dan mamanya. Hatinya sempat kecewa, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama. "Terima Kasih, papa dan mama.")

* * *

"Hei! Kalian dengar kalau malam ini Konoha Park akan dibuka?" teriak seorang anak perempun berambut coklat. Ia tampak bahagia sambil memperlihatkan sebuah brosur taman bermain pada teman-temannya.

"Aku pasti datang, ayahku sudah membeli tiket agar kami tidak mengantri di loket," sahut seorang bocah laki-laki. Dengan bangga ia memperlihatkan tiga lembar tiket taman bermain di depan wajah teman-temannya yang memasang wajah kagum.

"Yah aku keduluan," ucap bocah perempuan yang tadi membawa brosur dengan nada sedikit kecewa, "baiklah, nanti ayah pasti juga akan membelikannya untukku," lanjutnya kembali ceria.

"Ayah ya?" guman seorang gadis berhelaian hitam dengan mata onyx ciri khas clan Uchiha.

"Sarada, kau datang juga kan? Ayahmu pasti mengajakmu bermain di sana. Ini, berikan brosurnya untuk ayahmu!" gadis berambut coklat keturunan clan Akimichi itu menyodorkan sebuah brosur yang dibawanya. Sarada tampak ragu menerimanya, tapi ia juga ingin bermain di Konoha Park bersama papa dan mama.

"Hn, arigatou Chouchou." Sarada menatap sedih selembar kertas dengan gambar sebuah bianglala besar dan lampu warna-warni di sekelilingnya. Terbesit sebuah keraguan di hatinya. Apa ia bisa mengajak papa juga?

* * *

Seorang wanita cantik dengan surai pink sebahu miliknya tampak menunggu di depan gerbang Konoha Akademi. Ia tak sendiri, banyak ibu-ibu juga yang sedang menunggu putra-putri mereka selesai menimba ilmu dan berlatih ninjutsu.

Pintu gerbang terbuka. Ninja-ninja kecil itu berhamburan keluar mencari orang tua yang menjemput mereka hari ini.

"Sayang, apa hari ini kau belajar dengan baik?" sapa Uchiha Sakura saat melihat sang putri berjalan mendekatinya.

"Iya, hanya ada beberapa jutsu yang belum ku kuasai."

"Berlatihlah dengan baik, mama pasti membantumu," ucap Sakura. Ia sedikit mengacak surai hitam milik putrinya lalu menggendong sang putri di punggungnya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Sarada hanya diam, tidak seperti biasanya ia akan menceritakan hal-hal yang di ajarkan Shino-sensei di akademi. Sakura yang menyadari ada yang aneh dari Sarada hanya tersenyum. Mata emeralnya mencari-cari pedagang ice cream.

"Kau mau ice cream?" tawar Sakura.

"Hn."

Ia berhenti di pinggiran jalan Konoha yang cukup ramai. Sebuah kedai penjual es menjadi pilihannya.

Sarada memperhatikan sang pejual ice cream dari balik punggung ibunya. Sakura memesan sebuah es cream batang dengan rasa green tea lalu membaginya menjadi dua.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sakura setelah melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hm, mama selalu tau kesukaanku," ucap Sarada kembali ceria. Namun suara cerianya tak berlangsung lama, ia kembali teringat dengan taman bermain itu.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Sakura setelah lama tak terdengar percakapan di antara mereka.

"Kapan papa pulang?" Ia menyelipkan kepalanya di bahu jenjang Sakura dan membuat Sakura terkekeh karena geli.

"Hari ini."

"APA! Benarkah? Papa akan pulang?" ucap Sarada tak percaya.

"Hm, makanya putri cantik mama jangan sedih begitu. Nanti papa mengira mama menyakitimu," Sakura menarik emaradnya menatap Sarada yang kini wajahnya di hiasi senyum manis khas seorang gadis kecil.

Muncul perasaan bahagia saat mendengar orang itu pulang, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dalam hati, gadis kecil itu berharap semoga papa malam ini mengajaknya pergi bermain lalu naik bianglala yang di hiasi lampu warna-warni seperti yang terlihat di brosur.

* * *

Konoha, 9:46 am

Di teras rumahnya, tampak seorang gadis kecil sedang menunggu seseorang. Perasaan bahagia yang tadi sempat ia rasakan berubah menjadi rasa kecewa. Cairan bening mulai berkumpul di sudut onyx kelamnya.

"Mungkin papa ada halangan di jalan, jadi malam ini belum bisa pulang. Sebaiknya kau tidur, besokkan harus sekolah?," bujuk Sakura. Ia memeluk malaikat kecilnya lalu mencium pucuk hitam yang mirip suaminya itu.

"T-tapi aku mau..," Sarada mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang sudah lecek dari saku rok yang ia kenakan, "kita bisa sama-sama naik ini," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk gambar bianglala raksasa di kertas itu.

Sarada mulai terisak dalam pelukan Sakura. Ditumpahkannya segala kekecewaannya dalam dekapan hangat seorang ibu yang selama ini merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sakura mengelus rambut putrinya, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kita bisa kesana bersama-sama."

"Tanpa papa?" tanya Sarada. Ia mendongkkan kepala menatap emerald yang memandangnya teduh.

"Nanti papa menyusul."

"Benarkah?"

Tuk!

Sakura mengetuk kening lebar sang putri. Senyum di wajah cantik kedua uchiha itu seketika mengembang.

…

Suasana Konoha pada malam hari selalu terlihat ramai. Desa ini seperti tak pernah mati, banyak kedai makanan yang masih buka, toko-toko pakaian, dan penjual keliling yang menghiasi dagangan mereka dengan lampu kelap-kelip, mungkin itu srategi mereka menarik perhatian pembeli.

Dan pemandangan tersebut tak luput dari onyx kecil yang terlihat tertarik dengan hal itu. Matanya tak henti-henti memandangi penjual mainan di pinggir jalan. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin membeli sebuah bando merah berbentuk telinga kelinci, tapi ia jauh lebih tertarik dengan bianglala yang terlihat makin dekat dari pandanagannya saat ini.

Sakura dan Sarada berhenti di loket penjualan tiket. Seorang wanita cantik menyambut mereka berdua, ia menjelaskan beberapa referensi permainan yang ada di Konoha Park. Sarada tidak bisa fokus mendengar bibi cantik itu bicara. Telinganya sudah dipenuhi suara bising dari pengunjung dan musik yang mereka putar di wahana permainan.

"2 tiket/ 3 tiket," ucap Sakura bersamaan dengan seseorang yang kini berdiri di belakangnya. Suara mereka bertabrakan di udara.

"Tolong, tiga tiket!" tegas orang itu dengan nada dingin dan wajah datarnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum mengetahui orang itu sudah datang.

"Sarada ayo!" ajak Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan sang putri.

Sarada masih tak melepas pandangannya dari bianglala yang akan mereka naiki hingga tak menyadari ada seorang lagi yang mengikuti mereka.

...

Disinilah mereka, di dalam salah satu gondola duduk tiga orang Uchiha sedang menikmati pemandangan Desa Konoha di malam hari. Uchiha kecil itu tak bisa menahan rasa gembiranya saat merasakan kincir ria itu mulai berputar.

"Mama, terima kasih," ucap Sarada. Matanya masih memandang ke arah kaca bening yang di pasang di dalam gondola.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil melirik seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dari tadi orang itu tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun sejak di loket tadi, wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang seperti biasa.

"Mama, kapan papa akan menyusul?" tanya Sarada. Suaranya kembali terdengar sedih, wajahnya menunduk memandangi ujung kakinya yang mulai bergerak gelisah.

Sejak baru memasuki gondola, Sarada langsung berdiri di dekat kaca sambil menempelkan wajahnya. Mungkin ia pikir dengan menempelkan wajah di kaca gondola, Desa Konoha akan terlihat lebih jelas. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang ikut masuk gondolanya selain Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan putrinya, ia lebih memilih menahan tawanya. Lalu orang itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri uchiha kecilnya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubah yang ia kenakan.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba terselip di pucuk kepala Sarada. Wajahnya terangkat dan menyadari benda apa yang kini berada di atas kepalanya. Bayangan dirinya sedang menggunakan sebuah bando merah kuping kelinci dan bayangan pria yang sangat ia rindukan kini terpantul jelas pada kaca bening gondola.

Onyx kecil itu membelalak. Cairan bening mulai berkumpul bahkan tak terbendung lagi. Segera ia membalikkan badan dan menghadap pria dengan onyx yang sama dengannya.

Sebuah senyum ikut terbentuk seiring mengalirnya cairan bening itu. Sarada benar-benar tak menyangka orang itu ada di sini, bersamanya. Orang itu segera menarik putri kecilnya dalam pelukan yang ia ciptakan.

Sakura tersenyum melihat dua orang yang sangat ia cintai kini saling melepas rindu. Tubuhnya refleks ikut menikmati pelukan hangat pria yang sudah ia nikahi bertahun-tahun silam.

Sarada masih terisak, ia memandangi kedua orang tuanya yang duduk mengapit dirinya. Sakura mengusap air mata putrinya lalu mencium pipi ranum yang masih terasa asin di bibirnya. Mata emerald itu beralih menatap pria dengan ekspresi datarnya sedang mengusap-usap punggung Sarada.

"Sayang, katan sesuatu pada putri kita!" perintah Sakura dengan nada marah yang sengaja di buat-buat.

"Aaa, Hn…," pria itu terlihat bingung, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sakura yang melihat suaminya kebingungan tak kuasa menahan tawa, tapi tawa wanita cantik ini tak bertahan lama, karena sang onyx kini menghadiahi sebuah tatapan yang memiliki arti 'setelah ini kau akan ku hukum.'

Gondola itu kini berada di puncak bianglala. Desa Konoha terlihat lebih indah dari malam sebelumnya bagi gadis kecil yang masih dalam pelukan hangat dan penuh cinta dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Terima kasih, papa dan mama."

* * *

wah, ini fic pertama saya

akhirnya bisa ke publis juga:D

minta kritik sama sarannya juga ya minna, karena saya baru belajar, hehe

fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk pairing kesayangan dan untuk meramaikan BTC 2016


End file.
